boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Guide
Season 1 200px|left 11-year-old Cory Matthews journeys through life at Jefferson Elementary. He is joined by his best buddy, Shawn Hunter, his apathetic brother, Eric, the class weirdo, Topanga Lawrence, and the resident nerd, Stuart Minkus. He won't get by without advice from his parents, Alan and Amy, a little perspective from his little sister, Morgan, and the constant stream of advice from his teacher/next-door neighbor, Mr. Feeny. Season 2 200px|left Cory faces a multitude of changes. He journeys to John Adams High, where he encounters Harley Keiner, bully extraorindaire, and his two cronies. His buddy Shawn seems to have a much cooler reputation than he does, and his new teacher, Mr. Turner, seems cool, but gives many Feeny-esque lessons. That weird girl that bothered him so much has grown and is now his friend, and Eric, even though they share a school, wants nothing to do with his little bro. Season 3 200px|left As Shawn adapts to life with a teacher because his father has gone, Cory faces his biggest challenge yet: girls. Not just any girl, either, he's begun a relationship with Topanga Lawrence. Their first year is rocky, and Cory learns much about himself. Also, his good-hearted, slacker brother must face the consequences of years of goofing off during his final year at John Adams High. Season 4 170px|left Together and staying that way, Cory and Topanga face another year at John Adams High with Shawn. Shawn's family has been put back together, and he's better than ever. Eric, however, faces a year of being a townie as no college accepted him. Alan, tired of being a grocer, buys an outdoor mountain sports and camping supplies store. Season 5 200px|left With college on the horizon, Cory, Topanga and Shawn face graduation from John Adams High and many other issues. Shawn is forced to reconnect with his long-lost half brother, Jack, and Eric must live on his own in his first year at Pennbrook University. Cory and Topanga separate and reunite, and Angela, a fellow John Adams High student, is the first true love interest of Shawn. Season 6 200px|left Cory, Angela, Shawn, and Topanga go to Pennbrook after having graduated. Topanga and Cory decide to get engaged, but Shawn and Angela take the opposite route, deciding to separate. Eric and Jack face the trials and tribulations of a different type of roommate: a hot girl. Also, Alan and Amy have their fourth child. Mr. Feeny gets married to Dean Lila Bolander, dean of admissions at Pennbrook. Season 7 200px|left Cory, for the first time, calls it quits on his relationship when Topanga loses faith in love following her parents' divorce. Her parents are sure to reunite her and Cory, who get married and must renovate the dingy married-couples dorms. Shawn and Angela are also reunited by Angela's father, but are torn apart when he takes her with him to Europe. Jack, Eric, and Rachel consider life after college in their final year. Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7